The concept of decorative pattern painting by using sponges and other applicators to apply paint in various patterns is known in the art. Typically, sponges are used to daub paint on to a surface to produce a decorative pattern. Another method involve the use of a double roller with raised patterns on the roller to form decorative paint patterns as the double roller is rolled over the surface. The application of two different colored paints with two side by side rollers involves applying layers of paint on top of one another as the rollers are rolled over the surface. Another method use a plastic bag over the roller to apply a decorative surface finish to the painted surface by rolling the roller with the bag thereon over a painted surface to obtain a decorative pattern. Other methods of decorative painting use color washing, stippling or applying splotches of paint to a surface that are then spread with a brush.
A feature of the present invention is the use of a paint pad applicator which carries multiple color paints in an unmixed side by side relationship. The applicator is stroked or moved laterally along a surface to form a color blended decorative pattern thereon. The decorative pattern is determined on the amount of in situ blending of the different paint colors as well as the type of strokes used to apply the paints. After stroking an area, the paint pad applicator is again loaded with fresh paints so that the paint pad applicator again carries multiple color paints in an unmixed and side by side relationship. This method involves the continual refreshing of the paint pad applicator with the original color paint which are in an unmixed state on the paint pad applicator. I call my method of painting PADBRUSHING.TM.. In contrast to the rolling of two different color paints on a surface the stroking of the paint pad applicator provides an in situ blending of the paint colors on the surface resulting in a decorative color pattern as the paint pad applicator mixes the paint as the pad is pulled or pushed over the paint on the surface. In addition by varying the strokes and by daubing either end of the three color paint pad applicator one can also obtain a decorative stroke pattern in conjunction with the decorative color pattern.
In an alternate decorative method that does not involve PADBRUSHING.TM. a paint roller applicator carrying three or more paint colors on separate rollers which are used to simultaneously apply three or more color paints to surface. The use of three or more colors in a paint roller with a non-decorative pattern on the paint roller provides decorative tracks or band of the three different paints on the surface. By rolling over the bands of the different paints multiple times one can produce a decorative surface. While the decorative multiple paint rollers generally lacks the in situ blending that can be achieved using my PADBRUSHING.TM. method of applying paint to a surface, the use of three different colors with three or more rollers one can provide a layering and mixing effect to produce a decorative pattern which is a function of the amount of rolling of the surface and not a function of a decorative pattern on the roller.